The present invention relates to management of Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and more particularly, to efficient export scheduling of IoT data using index and schema.
Applications that manage IoT devices typically perform real-time and deep analytics to optimize machine and human-machine systems on which the IoT devices participate. However, real-time analytics require high-speed, low-latency memory types to store the IoT data that is significantly more expensive to purchase and maintain than other traditional memory types. On the other hand, deep analytics require vast amounts of data storage (and data collected and stored thereon), and therefore more cost efficient memory types are more suitable for deep analytics.
The number of IoT devices that operate and provide data to any given IoT application may grow rapidly, and planning for this growth may also be cost prohibitive using current approaches. Therefore, a more cost efficient storage solution for IoT applications that utilize real-time analytics and deep analytics would be beneficial, but is currently unavailable.